


Free Like A Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Free Like A Fart

"Why is farting so universal? asked a Luma staring out into the stars. "Is it because it's everywhere? Is it so common and expected that we do it without considering the possible aftereffects?"


End file.
